The goal of this study is to discover how newborn behavioral organization is influenced by normal fuel metabolism and how fuel metabolism and behavior may be related in the newborn. The results of these studies may provide a foundation for studies of the postnatal development of behavioral-metabolic coupling and alterations in normal coupling which might contribute to early feeding problems.